Lost Love
by ellesxjadore
Summary: Sauron has taken Arwen under his power, and she captures Aragorn to find out where the Ring is. Written by my younger sister, Charlotte, not me. Please be nice when you review! Her chapter two is up after a long wait! She thanks everyone for your kind rev
1. Default Chapter

Lost Love  
  
Chapter 1: Is Arwen gone forever?  
  
Okay, my name is Charlotte, miz greenleaf's younger sister. I haven't got an account, so I'm using this one. All your reviews go to me, and I don't respond well to flames, so you have been warned. It's my first fic, please be nice! Suggestions are welcome, as is constructive criticism, but not flames! Enjoy please!  
  
Aragorn was lying on the ground, he couldn't move, he had blood dripping down his face and had injured his arm. Suddenly he saw a bright light, he wondered what it was as it came in to view.  
  
"Arwen?" he shouted as he looked at her in relief, but instead of helping him up she got some rope off her horse and tied him up.  
  
She was wearing a dark velvet black cloak with a dark red dress. He could see Sauron in her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in shock.  
  
"I am doing what I have been told to do," said Arwen. Then two orcs came and lifted him on to a horse and went on their way.  
  
On the way he looked where they were going. He then figured it out and shouted out.  
  
"Mordor?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you are right." Said Arwen.  
  
Aragorn tried to roll of the horse, forgetting he had injured himself and ended hurting himself even more.  
  
They eventually came to the Black Gate. He looked up as the gate opened.  
  
By now he had had time to think about why Arwen was acting this way.  
  
As they entered Mordor he looked around, it was quite dark; all the orcs were looking at him as the made their way up to Sauron's tower.  
  
By this time it was nine-thirty pm, and Aragorn was starting to fall to sleep, so before he did Arwen said.  
  
"You will tell us where Frodo has got the ring in the morning, or you will be killed." So he spent five minutes thinking about it, as he slowly fell to sleep.  
  
In the morning he was woken up by an orc kicking him shouting.  
  
"Wake up you lazy scum bag," said the orc.  
  
Aragorn sat up and looked around him; he was in Sauron's tower.  
  
Suddenly Arwen came in and said; "Are you going to tell us where the ring is?" As she said it Aragorn saw a red glint in her eye, that made her look possessed.  
  
"Why would I tell you when you are acting like this?" he said fiercely.  
  
"Because I can kill you if you don't tell me." Arwen replied.  
  
So Aragorn just sat there silently, determined not to tell Arwen anything.  
  
"Fine," said Arwen disgustedly, "if you won't tell me anything, you can stay here and rot to death." Suddenly, an orc cried out.  
  
"Intruders! Intruders!" Arwen leapt up and ran down the many steps to the gate. Orcs lay dead on the ground with arrows with arrows in their chests. Four heads poked out from behind the door, familiar faces.  
  
Stood there was Lord Eomer of Rohan, Lord Faramir of Gondor, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli, the dwarf.  
  
"Aye, laddie," said Gimli, "how'd you get yourself into this mess?" Aragorn would have chuckled, if his arm wasn't in pain so much.  
  
"Gimli?" he said softly. "Legolas, Faramir, Eomer? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a rescue party?" said Legolas with a grin. Faramir helped Aragorn up, while Eomer collected his things. Gimli and Legolas were watching the stairs for any sign of movement.  
  
"All clear?" asked Eomer.  
  
"All clear," replied Legolas. They began to walk slowly and silently down the stairs. Half way down, they met Arwen, looking positively flabbergasted.  
  
"Hey, lassie," said Gimli in shock, "what you be doing here?"  
  
Arwen glared at him.  
  
"She's not herself, I'm guessing," said Faramir quietly, "did you two have a row or something?"  
  
"Never mind, just run!" said Eomer. They charged past Arwen, and Legolas picked Arwen up and covered her in a cloak. Orcs were heading towards them. Gimli and Faramir defeated them easily, as swords slashed here and there, and orcs fell to the ground. Arwen was wrapped in her cloak, screaming and wailing. An orc ran past Legolas, snatching Arwen from his grasp.  
  
"Just leave her!" yelled Aragorn.  
  
They ran out of the tower, fighting their way through. Finally they reached the gate, it was to close. They managed to fit through the gap, but only just. Luckily, the horses were still waiting. Legolas jumped on Arod and pulled Gimli up. Eomer put Aragorn behind him, and kicked his horse to go. Faramir leapt upon his horse, and galloped to catch up.  
  
They began to head towards Minas Tirith, in Gondor. It would be a difficult ride, but they had to escape.  
  
What do you think? As I said it's my first fic, so please review...nicely. 


	2. Sauron's New Servant

**Lost Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Sauron's New Servant**

_Hope you liked the first chapter, now here is the second. Constructive criticism is appreciated._

* * *

It had taken them two days to reach Minas Tirith, with a lot of fighting on the way, and Aragorn stayed on Eomer's horse the whole time as he had been too weak to fight.

When they had got to Minas Tirith they were all tired so they all went to bed.

All Aragorn was able to say was,

"Thanks guys," he said drearily, before falling into a deep sleep.

In the morning Aragorn had his wounds seen too, and then made his way to the hall to discuss what had happened over breakfast.

Lord Faramir started off by asking the others on their theories of how Arwen was taken under Sauron's power, but unfortunately know one had any ideas.

So Legolas stood up and said that they were open for suggestions that will help them get Arwen back.

So Gimli stood up and shouted,

"We should use the old method!"

"What might that be then Gimli?" asked Eomer in a confused way, raising an eyebrow.

Then Gimli replied back with a hearty smile, "It is when you storm in to Mordor, snatch Arwen and make a quick exit." He finished with a merry laugh, but one grave look from Legolas shut him up. Then Legolas stood up once again and exclaimed furiously,

"That is a ridiculous idea! One of us could get killed, we need to plan it and go in quietly and un detected, then he stopped speaking for a few seconds, and then a smile came to his face and suggested that they go in dressed as Haradrim; but the others weren't sure about it, but Legolas didn't care he liked his idea so he went with it.

So they had spent the whole day sorting out a plan of action, but half way through Lord Faramir had stood up and made it extremely clear that Aragorn was not fit to back in to Mordor, so everyone else agreed.

"You're not in the correct health, my lord Aragorn," he spoke sincerely. "Let us do the fighting, and we'll have Arwen back in no time."

"Besides, you'll only slow us down," chuckled Gimli quietly, and yet another reproving look from Legolas quietened him once again.

Suddenly, the doors opened. All heads turned to face the Lady Eowyn, striding in with a water jug.

"If you intend on storming into Mordor dressed as Haradrim, I suggest you gather more souls to assist you," she declared brightly.

"And I suppose you would be one of them?" Eomer suggested, staring into her eyes.

"Certainly, dear brother!" she replied, smiling mischievously. "Would I have it any other way?"

"Fine you may accompany us, if you take the job of gathering more, as you say, souls," exclaimed Eomer with a friendly smile on his face.

So without a moment to spare, Lady Eowyn turned and made her way towards the door, still holding the water jug in her hands.

* * *

About two hours later, Eowyn came back into the hall with about fifty people behind her and had made quite it clear that she was annoyed with them by saying,

"So, all you have done is sit here for two hours doing nothing, while I have been finding people who are brave enough to accompany us in to Mordor?"

"I am sorry to say that you are incorrect my dear Eowyn, we have been sorting out what we need for our disguises," answered Gandalf.

So Eowyn replied back with an embarrassed look on her face, "Well, have you sorted them out then?"

"Yes, yes, they are the armoury," answered Faramir.

So they all got out of their seats and made their way to the armoury to get the armour on, while Aragorn went up to his room to get some rest, as they had been talking all night. They had got it on in no time and were ready to leave, so they went and got their weapons and walked outside to get the horses, so they all mounted their horses and rode out the gate in to the horizon towards Mordor.

* * *

They arrived at the black gates before lunch, so they had a quick bite of Elven bread before splitting into groups. Legolas and Gimli were as in charge of fighting, Faramir and Eomer were in charge of going in to rescue Arwen.

So Legolas' and Gimli's group went in first to make sure it was safe, it was all clear so Faramir and Eomer ran ahead with their group. They ran up the many steps to reach Sauron's tower where they thought Arwen would be, but they were highly mistaken, Arwen was know where to be seen, even after thy looked all over Mordor know one was there.

So dreading how they were going to tell Aragorn that Arwen had gone, they made their way back to Minas Tirith.


End file.
